Niefelheim (Early Ages)
Overview Niefelheim is a frozen realm and the home of the Niefel Giants, descendants of the Rimtursar. Giants are immune to the cold and dislike hot lands. Their mages are versatile and powerful sorcerers. Background Niefelheim, the Land of Eternal Frost, was once the home of the frost giants. The Rimtursar, ancient giants who possessed godlike powers, were the undisputed rulers of the world. The giants of Jotunheim are the descendants of the Rimtursar. From the cold glaciers in Niefelheim, frost giants have emerged anew. These Niefel Giants are not nearly as powerful as their ancestors, but they are stronger by far than the giants of later ages. Giants are immensely strong and resilient, but their size makes them easy targets. They are born in the cold and do not suffer from cold climates. Niefelheim is ruled by several Jarls who rarely join forces. Gygjas, old and wicked hags, serve the Niefel giants with sorcerous advice. The people of Niefelheim prefer to live in very cold provinces. The icy winds of Niefelheim cause the cold climate to expand beyond the Dominion of the Pretender God. During the transition to Middle Age, the niefel giants slowly lose standing and are diminished, joining forces with the Vaettir, the goblin servants of the Gygjas. As well, Niefelheim destroys Ur. Units table with sprites Strategy Overview Dominion Your dominion spreads cold into hostile provinces adjacent to provinces under the sway of your dominion.. This doesn't seem ''to work if you took a non-cold dominion, and ''seems to be dependent on your dominion strength. As well, remember that in a disciples game, if Niefelheim is the Pretender god, this is the effect it and all of the disciples' dominions will have, whereas if Niefelheim is the Disciple, this effect will not trigger. Units All of Niefelheim's troops have Cold Resistance 15+, have high strength and HP, and cost a lot, both gold wise and resource wise. You get map move 2+ on all of them, and they are all size 4+. Jotun Militia: One of the cheapest units, gold and resource wise, you can pump out. Armed with an axe and a shield, so could be of some use as a real cheap line holder or an arrow decoy. Have below average strength and morale compared to your other troops.. Jotun Huskarl: ''' Two different flavours here, both definitely being some of the more expensive troops. You can get an Axe wielding one that deals more damage, or a spear wielding one with more defence and a chance to repel. Both have shields. Would recommend spear wielder for a line holding job, and the axe one if you plan on buffing your army a ton and want to be on the offensive. '''Jotun Hurler: '''Kind of an interesting unit, since the range of their boulder attack (only 2 ammunition, mind) is dependent on their strength (strength/3), so can be sorta fun if you manage to spam strength of giants on them. Also get a siege bonus +5, but considering the high strength of all your units, most forts will be pretty easy to crack. No shield. '''Jotun Hirdman: '''Definitely one of your better units. Has a longsword and a shield, as well as decent armor, a little bit more hp, and above average morale. Also probably one of your most expensive units, with some higher encumbrance. '''Jotun Javelinist: '''Almost like the Axe wielding Jotun Huskarl, but loses out on some protection for some javelins. Javelins are also based on strength for their range (range = strength) so can be used with some strength boosting shenanigans. They have a shield and a Jotun Axe for melee. '''Jotun Spearmen: '''A cheaper version of the Spear Huskarl, losing out only 1 morale for a discount of 5 gold and 4 resources. Probably one of your best options for generic line holders, separating the enemy from your mages. The spear gives a chance to repel, and they get the standard shield. '''Jotun Skinshifter: '''At 80 gold and 5 resources, this is your second most expensive troop, but the cheapest resource cost. You're only limited to 5 a month only in your capital. Regeneration 10% combined with their high hp gives them a chance to survive most battles even without all that armor, and they turn into Jotun Werewolves when wounded with two attacks. Gets Forest Survival as well. '''Niefel Giant: '''Your most expensive non-commander, and only recruitable in your capital. It being sacred definitely helps cut down on the upkeep cost. Has a fairly large amount of HP (66), is size 5, and has above average strength. Has cold resistance 15, and has both ice protection 2 and cold power 1, meaning that for every point of cold in a province it gets +2 more protection (from ice protection) and +1 to strength, attack and defence (from cold power 1). Of note, they are susceptible to fire -5. '''Commanders Jotun Scout: '''Sacred. Has a higher strength value than normal for a scout, enough so that there is a chance it can take on 1 or 2 pd provinces. Otherwise nothing special, cheaper just to find a province with independent scouts and use them. '''Jotun Gode: '''Sacred. A Level 2 Priest. Can ferry around 40 troops. Has Forest survival, so could be a pretty good leader for your Skinshifters. Cheaper than the Jarl but with half the leadership and an extra priest level. '''Jotun Herse: '''Sacred. Your cheapest commander capable of carrying around troops, as well as the commander you start with. Has 60 leadership, and is otherwise nothing special. '''Jotun Jarl: '''Sacred. A Level 1 priest with 80leadership, a little bit on the pricey side for both gold and resources. Has pretty good morale and armor. '''Gygja: '''D1N1B1 with 100% SDNB 100% SDNB 10% SDNB. Your only non slow to recruit researcher, and definitely wanna the most costly in the game. They come ready with old age and forest survival, as well as the death curse ability, which means the unit that kills it gets the Curse affliction. Can be used in both communions and blood sabbaths, as well as blood hunting. Has 40 normal leadership, as well as undead/demon and magic being leadership, all values that can be increased depending on what paths it randomly gets. '''Jotun Skratti: '''Slow To Recruit. Has W2B2 with 100% WDNB. W2B3 ones can be used to cast your national spell, Illwinter with a water booster, and two blood boosters. Can also be used as a somewhat light thug if geared right, a good bless and a Shroud of the Martyr. Can join in blood sabbaths as well. Of interest, it shape changes twice, first into a Jotun Werewolf with a -1 to W and B, and then to a Jotun Wolf with another -1 to W and B. '''Niefel Jarl: '''Sacred and Slow To Recruit. Is a size 5 level 2 Priest with W3D2 with 100% AWD and 10% AWD. Is incredibly expensive at 525 gold, but has Cold Aura 15 (increased by +1 for every Water path it has), Cold Protection 3, and Cold Power 1, as well as Susceptibility to Fire -5. Has Map Move 3, so is surprisingly mobile. Would probably make a great thug, and definitely is a great commander, leading 120 normals units, 60 undead and 15 magical. '''Summons Niefelheim gets only a couple of national summon spells, all in conjuration, one being at level 3, and two at level 4. Sloth of Bears: Conjuration 3 N2, costs 10 Nature gems. Gives you 10 Great Bears, with another two for every level the caster is above Nature 2. Easily castable by Gygjas, they are size 4 and only have one attack. Primary use as evocation decoys due to their relative cheapness and high hp making them a tasty target for AI fireballs and the like. Brood of Garm: '''Conjuration 4 N2, costs 10 Nature gems. Castable by Gygjas. Produces 5 jotun wolves. They are size 4, get 2 attacks. have Fear +5, Berserker +3, and are sacred on top of that. animals with magic resistance (14). '''Awaken Draugr: '''Conjuration 4 D2, costs 12 Death gems. Castable by Gygjas, Niefel Jarls, and Jotun Skratti with a booster. 3 Draugr per casting, which haveCold Aura (3) and Fear +5. Also have a shapechange effect once their damaged which changes their size. '''National Spells EA Niefelheim only gets one national spell that isn't conjuration based, Illwinter. Illwinter: '''Blood 6 W3B5, costs 120 blood slaves. Castable by W2B3 Jotun Skratti wearing boosters. Will increase cold and unrest in enemy dominion in every province, as well as have random attacks by wolves, dire wolves, and Jotun Wolves. '''Pretender Niefelheim gets a cheap pretender option (-20 cost) on Son of Niefel, Dracolich, Linnormr, Bog Mummy, and the Blue Dragon. Strategy Guides Category:Early Ages